Friends goes more
by ColdBlueGirl
Summary: Naruto and Hinata are best friends, but what will happen if Sakura wants Naruto's attention? AU.REWRITTEN! NaruHina and SasuSaku in later chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello FanFiction readers! This is a rewritten version of _'Friends goes more'_ (tittle may change)**.

**I hope you all enjoy it! **

**R&R**

* * *

Hyuga Hinata, a blunette with pearl lavender eyes, had a very special friend.

The kind of friend that would help you with anything. The kind of friend that would do anything to make you happy. The kind of friend that was always by your side in good and bad.

The special friend's name was Uzumaki Naruto, a blond with sapphire blue eyes.

She and Naruto had been friends since elementary school. As back then, they were the outcasts of the classroom. People thought Hinata was weird and quiet while Naruto was loud and brash.

They went to the movies; they talked about their lives, and many other things. They ended having a good time when they went out, but couldn't help that feeling of wanting to be more.

Haruno Sakura, a pinkette with emerald green eyes, was Hinata's best girl friend.

The Haruno was a pretty girl. Many men felt attracted to her. Naruto had claimed that he wasn't interested in the pink haired girl, a thought that made Hinata hope.

Sakura had a small dark secret hidden in her heart. She wanted Naruto's attention only to prove to her archenemy, Yamanaka Ino, that no one could resist her beauty.

During one of Kiba's party, a classmate of the threesome, Sakura dressed in a provocative way that would leave any college male student drool, but without looking slutty.

The emerald eyed young woman greeted Naruto with a hug, and let it linger. She took his hand on hers; she cleaned his lips when he had food on them; she made sure that he drank alcohol as she knew that he wouldn't fall for her in a sober state.

Hinata was upset at her supposed 'best girl friend''s behavior. She didn't know why the pinkette was acting like that. Naruto didn't respond to the Haruno's game. He gave a frustrated sigh and searched for Hinata, so he could enjoy the party with her.

After dancing with Naruto, the Hyuga excused herself to the restroom. The blond smile and told her he would be waiting for her. When Hinata exited the girls' room, she saw the scene she most feared.

**_Sakura and Naruto were kissing._**

The pearl eyed woman didn't want to believe it, so she ran away with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Naruto pulled away, and stare at Sakura in shock. He looked up, and saw Hinata running away. The pinkette waved a hand in front of the blond man, but he paid no heed at it. The Uzumaki chased after his running friend.

When he caught up to her, she was crying. Naruto felt guilt, knowing that he was the cause of the tears on the girl he liked.

"Hinata-chan...," Naruto called softly, reaching to her.

"Get away from me, Naruto!" Hinata yelled, and backed away. The blue eyed man felt hurt as he noticed she had dropped the suffix that always accompanied his name when she said it.

"Please let me explain, Hinata-chan," Naruto pleaded. Hinata calmed herself, and a bitter laugh escaped her pink lips.

"There's nothing to explain. You had always had a crush on Sakura-chan. You only used me to get her jealous. Congratulations on accomplishing it!" Hinata exclaimed with a sad smile.

"No, Hinata-chan. It's not like that. Sakura-chan was the one who kissed me," Naruto said.

"You didn't look like you were gonna pull anytime soon, Naruto-kun," Hinata commented bitterly.

"No Hinata-chan! Please… just listen to me," Naruto said desperately.

"Gomenasai Naruto-kun, but I don't have time to hear your excuses," Hinata claimed.

She started walking the path she previously was running on. Naruto grabbed her arms to prevent her from moving away from him.

"Let go, Naruto," Hinata pleaded. She struggled to get free, but the grip only tightened more.

"You will listen to what I have to say, Hinata-chan," an angry Naruto exclaimed. He clenched his hands tighter around the pale girl's arm. He felt his name sound lonely without the '–kun' that was usually partnered up with. It really hurt the blond and for unknown reasons it pissed him off.

"I don't want to listen! Please let go of my arm. You're hurting it!" Hinata screamed, slightly feeling pain on her arms but it didn't compare to the one in her chest. Naruto ignored her.

"This is what really happened. I was waiting for you to come. Suddenly Sakura appeared out of the blue, and kissed me," Naruto said while calming down. He took a deep breath. "I tried to pull away but she just hugged me. At that moment, you came out of the restroom."

Hinata was silent, thinking if to forgive him or not.

Her mind screamed at her **no** while her heart whispered a small_ yes_.

She was brought back to reality by soft lips on hers. Naruto kissed her gently and delicately unlike how Sakura had done it to him. Hinata felt her eyes close and enjoy the chaste kiss. They pulled away when the need for oxygen was too powerful.

"Gomenasai, Hinata-chan. I never wanted to hurt you. I love you more than anything," Naruto said seriously while hugging her.

Hinata blushed as she finally noticed she was in Naruto's arms. The wild dream she had been having had finally came true.

"I forgive you, Naruto-kun," Hinata said with a smile. She leaned to Naruto's ear shyly and whispered, "I love you too."

* * *

_**Gomenasai - Sorry or I'm sorry.**_

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please leave a comment, review, constructive criticism, or whatever you want :) ... except flames!**

**Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello FanFiction reader! I would like to thank _Sharp_ for his review. It inspired me write this chapter to give the conclusion, I guess hehe. **

**This small chapter is about how Sakura ended. **

**Hope you like it! R&R **

* * *

Sakura stared at Naruto's retreating form. What she did was wrong, and she knew it. It was her competitive side that took the worst out of her. She wanted to show Ino that no one could resist her.

The pinkette couldn't forget the Hyuga's hurt face when she saw them kissing. Sakura hated herself now.

The pale girl walked to the exterior part of Kiba's house. A pool reflected the moon's brightness. She stared at her rippled reflection.

"How could have I let my competitive side ruin my friendship with Hinata?" Sakura questioned herself.

Small tears fell from her eyes. She covered her face with her hands, and tried to wipe the salty drops.

"You could make it up if you apologize to them," a voice said from behind her. She turned around to look at the person.

Uchiha Sasuke, a blunet with onyx black eyes, was Naruto's best guy friend.

"What are you doing here, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked the blunet.

"It's a party. Everyone was invited," Sasuke replied sharply.

"I didn't mean it like that," the pinkette whispered.

"Dobe forced me to come," Sasuke commented.

Emerald eyes returned to stare at the crystal clear water. Her mind decided to continue her previous torture, making her remember what she did. Her eyes dulled at the prospect of Hinata and Naruto not wanting to speak with her anymore.

Sasuke noticed this change, and sighed quietly. He felt strange around this girl. A warm fuzzy feeling always rested on his stomach when he saw her smiling expression, but sometimes it made his heart constrict when she was dating other men.

He didn't like seeing her suffer.

"They won't talk to me anymore," Sakura whispered. The tall man didn't know if it was for only her to hear or for him too.

"Those two aren't people that stay mad. They will forgive you if you apologize first," Sasuke advised.

Sakura's emerald eyes stared at his onyx ones. She had always held a small crush on the blunet but she thought he would never return such feeling.

"Ah," Sakura smiled. Sasuke's cheeks got light pink. He grabbed her hand, and gently tugged at her to follow.

"Let's look for Dobe and his girlfriend," Sasuke said quietly. Sakura giggled softly. She knew this was all she was going to get from the cold young man.

She was fine with that.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed it. **

**Please leave a review, comment, or whatever you want :)...except flames!  
**

**Ja ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello FanFiction reader! This is an ending that _Death Killer _suggested me to do. I admit that it's crappy but I really didn't know what to put.  
**

**I hope you like it!**

**R&R**

* * *

"Gomenasai Hinata, Naruto," Sakura said as she bowed to both teens. "I shouldn't have done that."

"It's alright, Sakura-chan." Hinata smiled.

"After all, you brought us together. Not in the best way, but that can be overlooked," Naruto said.

"Even so, I feel like I shouldn't be forgiven so easily," the pinkette commented.

"You're our friend. We understand that sometimes your competitions with Ino get out of control," Hinta tried to convince her friend.

They were all in the park since Sakura told them she needed to say something to them. Sasuke was next to her with his typical bored expression.

Hinata forgave Sakura after some thought and Naruto forgave her the next day after his blunette girlfriend talked with him. They were just upset by the fact that it took the Haruno a week to say sorry.

"But of course it will take time for us to fully trust you," Naruto interjected as he looked at his pinkette friend.

"I wouldn't blame you," Sakura said. She smiled at the warmly. "But I'm happy that you accepted my apology."

"Let's put this aside and hang out," Hinata suggested.

"Fine by me," Sakura said happily as she walked beside the Hyuga teen. Sasuke walked silently next to Naruto while the latter chatted cheerfully with his best friend.

_**Maybe their friendship had been severed but anything can be fixed with time and patience…**_

* * *

_**Gomenasai - I'm sorry  
**_

_****_**Thank you for taking your time on reading this. **

**Please leave a comment, advice, review, or whatever you want :)... except flames!**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
